Lycanthropy
by ChaosFighter
Summary: We all have beast inside of us. This is one story of a boy who has to face his inner demon and his new inner beast.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would be an incredibly rich guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, period.

Chapter 1

**Lycanthropy** is a rare disease that bestows the ability to those afflicted by it the power to transform into a wolf or a wolf-like hybrid. In theory this disease is usually transmitted by an animal of certain properties. However, its true origin remains unknown to this day.

If this theory is proved to be true then the animal must posses a certain gene that usually overwrites certain portions of the victims DNA. This in turn would give the victim certain qualities or abilities as benefit. Though cases are far too rare to optimally observe, there have been several equally noted changes with the patients.

Most common of these traits are the enhanced bodily senses. Observed patients have tended to have heightened awareness levels. Enhanced hearing, improved eyesight, acute smelling, each bodily sense had almost doubled, maybe even tripled in function. There were also signs of improved strength, speed and sometimes intelligence, but the two former were the most common of the three.

Psychological terms however, were not the most promising to observe. Most patients who suffered from this illness would normally turn into a bestial frenzy during their transformations, having no control at all. Those that did have control were mostly the young, too young. These young ones however, did develop a connection to the earth somewhat, being able to understand things we did not.

Interestingly enough, during one evening every month, those affected by this blight would always transform. During our monitoring we observed that these nights were during a full moon. We do not have enough data to establish any theories or hypotheses to discern why this happens.

During these full moons, we have seen a certain behavioral pattern with these…'Lycans'. We have discovered that the first full moon is usually the most crucial of the nights. We are not sure of the symbolism but it was during these nights when they would enter a state of surreal and animalistic rage, or a tranquil spirit of peace and serenity.

We have also seen some cases with which these victims have bitten other people. We are not sure, but _**each case**_ had seemed different. Those bitten but had died; _**rose from the dead**_ and turned into monstrous beings. These undead monsters had no purpose but to kill and feast on their spoils turning any human killed into one of them. Suffice it to say, we had to put them down, or risk an outbreak of epic proportions. Other cases, whose victims still lived after the assault also turned into savage beasts after their first full moons. We lack sufficient data on the latter case; we have yet to see any case that had ended on a good note.

This disease is still unknown to us in retrospect. Any case that concerns this disease should be carefully monitored by your own discretion.

The Sandaime Hokage gave out a small sigh as he carefully wrapped up the withered scroll he had been reading. Said item was older than he was, probably pre-dating the founding of Konohagakure. The wizened ninja also noted that the scroll was unmarked inside of the library all the Hokages have used, tucked away in a little corner gathering dust until recently. The day had been stressful on the old shinobi, it was by pure chance he had stumbled upon the relic.

Leaning back on his chair, the third Hokage gazed out of his office window, watching as the night clouds parted to reveal a full moon. Its soft light covering the village he had sworn to protect in a peaceful embrace. In all of his sixty-nine years of life, he had never felt this tired. The constant duties he had to oversee, the meetings he had to attend, the past burdens he had to carry; they were all adding up, sucking the energy from his body. He was finally feeling the effects of his old age.

Extending a hand, the Third pulled out a drawer from his desk. It contained a medium sized crystal, sitting contentedly on small purple pillow. Removing the objects from the drawer onto his desk, the Hokage peered into it. Very slowly an image started to form; at first, the colors were all blurred but as the seconds drove by, the image cleared.

Inside the crystal ball was a young boy no older than five sitting on a worn stool in a small, shabby ramen stand. The boy had golden blonde hair which seemed to form small spikes on his head. His current wardrobe consisted of a plain white shirt with small red flame design on the back; a pair of used dark orange knee-length shorts and a pair of dirty white sandals.

The old man didn't need to see to know that the blonde haired child was eating, with gusto, some ramen. Shaking his head at the boy he stood up from his chair returned the crystal orb and its partner back within drawer before leaving his office. Leaving behind on his desk the scroll he had found.

Ah, Ramen, food given by the gods themselves; or so says Uzumaki Naruto. Almost everyday from dusk till dawn he eats ramen at his favorite ramen stand; the humble Ichiraku Ramen. Why was it that out of all restaurants and other food serving stands would this five year old boy choose this particular one? Was it because of the ramen? Was it because of the prices? In truth, the real reason for the young Uzumaki's daily visits to the establishments was for the people who worked there.

Since as far back as he could remember, the villagers scorned him. Giving him looks of consuming hate; from the old man selling vegetables in the market to the kids playing in the park. Those children who he made friends with at first were pulled aside by their respective parents. He could see them telling them about the _demon_, that they shouldn't be near him.

These people held no love for him; that he really was a demon. After all, if he was orphaned because his parents abandoned him; who would love him if his parents would not. That thinking didn't last long. The Sandaime simply smiled at him. "Naruto, no matter what other people say, your parents loved you. You are their child and their legacy."

It was believable at first; how Naruto believed to be so. He filled his years with bravado and mischief. In the end, a child could only take so much. There were times when he would just lay on his bed and weep for his parents.

Life wasn't all that bad though. There were a few people who cared for the orphaned child. There was the Sandaime, who continuously tried to look after the boy as much as he could; the father and daughter duo of Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame of the Ichiraku ramen stand and one Umino Iruka of the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. Presently, these were the most important people in the boy's life.

"Arigato Teuchi-oyaji! Ayame-chan! That was delicious as always." The blonde boy said as he pushed back his finished bowl of ramen. Taking the bowl from the counter, a petite sixteen year old girl with long auburn haired tied into simple ponytail smiled. "You're welcome Naruto-kun." Placing the bowl and other used wares at the sink, she started to wash the dishes. "Though, I sometimes think you exaggerate." She said warmly her vice filtering through the dividing curtain from the back of the stand. "No way, Ichiraku is the best in the whole village!" The comeback was not surprising, Teuchi laughed out heartily. "Ah don't bother the young boy Ayame. He's our number one customer after all."

Jumping down from the stool he sat on. Naruto fished out some money from his pocket and placed on the counter. "I'll see you later!" With that said, the blonde boy waved good-bye as he headed back home. Teuchi smiled as he waved back. Even his daughter poked her head out from the back shouting after their customer. "Be careful." Their response from the lad was nod of the head before disappearing into the shadows of the night.

The moon was full. The heavenly body's rays beaming onto the ground giving energy into the land below. Hot and heavy breathing filled the silence that the shadows held; a guttural source, something inhuman. There were light footfalls; each step ever fleeting as the other.

Naruto turned his head to the left; his eyes squinting, a shape could be seen in the shadows. His breath quickened, and he ran, he ran as if his life depended on it; leaving behind in the depth of the shadows a pair of eyes; a pair of golden-yellow eyes that glistened in unknown intent at the boy.

The child continued to run through the darkened streets of his home. The lights from the houses long extinguished. Everywhere he looked he saw the shape from earlier; and that pair of dreadful eyes that it belonged to. There seemed to be no escape.

Using whatever means he could he used to try and escaping what was following; over short walls, under old fences, through the park, and finally into one of the deep forests in the village.

Branches of leaves blocked most of the moonlight from illuminating area. The darkness surrounded him. Naruto didn't seem to care though; he just kept running; running, to escape the sound of crashing leaves that grew louder with each moment.

In an instant, _**it **_had appeared; the ever persistent shadow which had given chase moments ago. Its luminous eyes focused solely at its prey. A nightly breeze brushed past the healthy foliage up above. It allowed enough moonlight to show whatever it was that had been chasing the after Naruto.

It was a wolf. It was large, standing at a height of six feet on all fours. The fur itself seemed to draw in any light that touched it. An aura seemed to surround the beast. For a moment, time seemed to stop. The surrounding winds, the rustling of the leavings, the continuous shifting of the light, all stopped.

Then, without warning, time returned to normal. The beast lunged directly for the boy its maw wide open showing rows of impressive and beautiful incisors. The speed that it used could have been compared to that of a high level ninja. By sheer luck, or maybe skill, Naruto dodged the attack by quickly rolling forward.

The evasion was short-lived. Naruto's forward roll was not properly executed, resulting with the boy landing on the ground face first. Before he could get up for hasty escape, the wolf turned around and pinned Naruto down.

The boy was evidently frightened; beads of sweat were trickling down his forehead. In the next instant, a howl of pain escaped his lips. The wolf had clamped down on Naruto's right shoulder. Blood flowed abundantly through the lacerations, pooling underneath. It seeped into the child's clothes, changing the colors. He thrashed, he screamed, the pain showed clearly on his face. It was excruciating.

"No more…onegai… anyone…help…" His cries went unheard. The wolf only exerted more pressure. The boy's eyelids wee closing. His eyes, faded. One last breath escaped from the boy's lips before his body stood still.

"Where….am I?"

The question was simple. Bright, azure eyes observed his surroundings; everywhere, a vast expanses of lush fields. High above, a full moon was nestled contentedly with the stars. The scene was peaceful. However…

"**Gaki, you now belong to me!!"**

A pair of red, animalistic eyes glowed within the shadows of the horizon. They claimed malicious intent. Tendrils of crimson energy snaked their way toward their prize. They were halfway across when something slammed against whatever the red eyes belonged two. The red energy which crawled toward the blonde stopped before receding back into the shadow. Silence followed and reigned shortly.

The darkness moved, and whatever it hidden could now be seen. On his right, a gigantic black wolf stood. Its height could rival that of the Hokage Mountain. Recognition marred the boy's features for moment. It was the same wolf that had attacked him moments ago. Naruto instinctively reached for the bite mark on his right shoulder. He never noticed that the wound was gone. Any form of harm erased from his body.

Opposite the wolf, stood a terrifying presence; it radiated something in the air which made surrounding air heavy and cold. It was a fox with a coat of crimson fur. Naruto observed it before moving his eyes to the nine tails that were swaying chaotically behind it. Nine….tails….

A look of absolute horror crossed the boy's features. The story of the nine tailed fox that had ravaged his home had been told all over town at one point. "No way … It can't…" Without finishing that notion, Naruto took a step back.

As if that step was a mutual signal, both creatures lunged at each other. Crimson energy leaked around the fox leaving a bloody like trial behind it. The wolf, fangs bared also leaked out black energy from its body. The two great beasts met in a head on collision. Everything went white; the sounds of a battle, the clash of titans had begun.

Opening his eyes weakly, Naruto found himself inside of a small hut without windows. The door was closed but sounds of the chirping birds outside signified the daylight and lush surrounding. "So you're finally awake eh?"

The voice was gruff, male. The smell that entered the small abode was overpowering. Naruto recognized the smell though. It was liquor, but not like the ones he had seen people drink at the village. The smell was heavy and carried an exotic scent.

Footsteps were heard and Naruto finally saw the man he had just heard stand near the cot he (Naruto) laid on. The man looked around his early to middle thirties. He had a rugged appearance. A sign of an experience traveler perhaps; a sword strapped to the man's left hip also showed that he was probably a seasoned warrior. The man had short, cropped, light brown hair with matching eyes. A white bandana was tied around his forehead, a small tail flowing a little below the neck. A plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a worn pair of denim pants and a pair of sandals completed his look.

"I kid you not, you look like shit." The man gave a small smile. "The name's Gen. Introductions can wait though. _You_ need rest." Without needing any further instructions, Naruto fell back into slumber.

Naruto was back again in the field. The full moon was still hanging in place, it had never moved this entire time. The signs of battle were evident. Viscous liquid, black and crimson were splayed all over the field. In the distant shadows, the battle was still ongoing; the sound of crunching bone and howls of pain ever present.

Then silence reigned. Harsh breathing was all that was left. Naruto took a step forward, then another, and another. He was making his way towards the great beasts. Both creatures seemed exhausted.

"**This isn't over!"**

The fox roared out; slowly standing up with teeth bared. The wolf stood up as well to meet the challenge. Red and black energy formed around the fox and wolf respectively before charging at each other once again.

Too fixated on their battle; the two didn't notice their opposing energy wrapping around Naruto. "No!! Stop!! It hurts!!" The boy's form was warping. He was changing, the pain from what the energy the beasts were giving off were too much for the boy.

Gen looked over the fish he had been cooking for dinner. He looked behind him, eyeing the makeshift door of his hastily constructed hut. He had found the blonde child two nights ago. Wounded, alone, he couldn't leave the boy to fend of for himself. A village was near according to his map. The idea of going there was out of the question. The child needed immediate medical attention and he couldn't leave him to bring help or deliver him to a hospital.

Turning away to look up at the night sky, Gen wondered what happened to him. "Oh yeah, don't know the kid's name yet." He mumbled to himself as plucked a fish from the fire. The night was beautiful. The moon was notably absent from the cloudless night sky, but he paid it no heed; the crackling of the fire next him making the surroundings ever so peaceful.

Gen felt a pulse in the air. Dropping his now finished food; he turned around to face the hut and slowly drew the sword at his side. The sword looked very ordinary. The hilt was about six inches and the blade was at a respectable thirty-six inches. The item however, seemed to have a small glow about.

Another pulse, and the darkened night started to turn blood red. Looking up, the swordsman saw a full moon. It was blood red in color. Another moment passed before the hut exploded into splinters. The dust cloud settled and there Gen saw something he hadn't seen _**ever**_ in his life traveling.

To Be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or any other resource used in this story except my own imagination

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto or any other resource used in this story except my own imagination.

Chapter 2

Gen grated his teeth. Sweat was pouring from his body. A snap of a twig, movement from behind; the traveler wheeled around to his right bringing his sword up with the follow-through. The ringing of his sword meeting something equally hard resounded in the forest.

A black shadow moved, a razor sharp clawed slid from the blocking sword. Showering the owner with sparks. The brief light enhanced the blood red, demonic eye piercing from the shadows.

Taking a step back, Gen took a small breath. A lupine howl echoed in the darkness. The origin of the sound lost within. "Concentrate…." The warrior said to himself, closing his eyes focusing on his surroundings.

He was peering through the penumbra. The hazy figure was becoming clearer and clearer. Then his vision came to him as clear as day.

"THERE!"

Shouting, quickly Gen drew back his sword; blue energy silhouetting the blade. In quick succession, the sword arc horizontally to the left, then vertically upward; each strike producing a blue disc racing towards their target.

The energy attack hit something, and a yelp was the outcome. Rushing forward with almost unmatched speed, the traveler started to blur. Several after-images appeared. Each one was moving in a different pattern but all moving forward in an intricate dance; before merging once more.

Success, the sword had pierced right through the target. The red moon faded, leaving its angelic counterpart in the night sky. The prevalent shadows that dominated the area slithered back into the depths of the forest.

Gen kept his grip on his sword. The object had been plunged into the chest of a six-foot tall beast. It was black in fur, and lupine in origin. It was mix of both man and wolf. The parts were intricately woven together seemingly making a natural appearance. It was beautiful in its own way, not counting the blood red eyes that promised reprisal. The slit in the middle of the eye making beast even more demonic, behind it nine long tails were dancing in agitation.

"A were-beast huh? Thought I'd never see a real one"

The traveling swordsman pulled back his weapon. The werewolf took a few steps back, its right clawed hand clutching the stab hound, a guttural growl of pain coming from it. It pulled back its hand, showing that the wound was quickly healing. In less than a minute, the wound had healed. The werewolf hunched over on all fours ready to renew the battle.

Gen took a deep breathe before readying his sword once more. The lupine being had suddenly charged at the man with exceptional speed and grace. The upper body being lowered allowing more speed and less of a targeting area. Half way crossing the distance, it jumped forward at lunge in a corkscrew like manner, both claws extended and jaw open ready to inflict serious harm.

Spinning to his, Gen had pirouetted out of the way. Just as the werewolf's body flew by. Two red marks appeared on the beast's chest. A perfectly executed counterattack that also sent the wolf-hybrid sprawling into the ground, balanced lost.

The bandanna wearing man stopped spinning facing his opponent. Red colored rune symbols were glowing on the sword. The werewolf merely stood up, blood was running down the fur, but the shadow and the black fur easily concealed the color.

Gen looked into the monster's piercing red eyes. Both stared at each other before the rustling of the wind disturbed the nearby foliage, thus once again initiating the battle between the two. The werewolf surged forward once again. However, Gen also followed with his own charge, sword blazing with energy in his hand.

The sound of flesh and muscle torn apart echoed all around. Gen had been able to stab his weapon right through his opponent's neck. Likewise, the man wolf had a claw shoved through the swordsman's gut, crimson liquid easily staining the man's fabric and dribbling down his chin.

"This…isn't over yet…you hear me in there…kid…I'm helping…you even if it's…the last thing I…do"

Speaking through the main, a warrior until the end, Gen roared as fierce as the beast he fought. Before plunging the blade in deeper, making the beast, jerk in pain. A white light started engulf the dieing swordsman his body fading as the light grew stronger.

His body disappeared and the light engulfed everything in the area. No one that night saw or even felt the disturbance. When the light faded, the only thing left on the forest floor was Uzumaki Naruto, laying face down on the ground clothed in his tattered, orange shorts.

Over the boy's body, overlooking like some sort of guardian was a single long sword. A white cloth wrapped around the blade, a small tail loose near the handle. A brown, travelers cloak hanged of the handle, fluttered off with the night breeze onto the boy's shivering body.

The lunar light encompassed the forest in it's embrace one more, a blood red blade peeking out from its wrapping.

To be continued. . .

**A/N: To those who need a picture, try to imagine the werewolf from the movie 'Van Hellsing'. Also, if you're wondering about Gen, I pulled his character from SagaFrontier. Using Kenshin in my first work did not seem too good an idea later. It would give more Naruto too much of an edge. Also I decided to make Naruto a little different than in last work. If you want to find out then you just have to wait. Thank you to all my patient supporters.**

**P.S: I might pull out stuff from other areas but it will mostly in passing and will not actively, if at all, interact with the story unless a I choose it to be so.**

**P.S.S: I apologize about the short chapter but I'm doing my best to try bring a good story with the best of my capabilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still and never will own these characters or products

Disclaimer: I _still_ and _never will_ own these characters or products . . . thank you

Chapter 3

It was unusually quiet the next few days in hidden village of the leaves. Children played or went to the academy, shinobi of all ages doing their assigned work/missions or were training, merchants and the local populace going about their business, even the sandaime was quietly doing the endless mountain of paperwork at his desk.

The absence of Naruto was disturbing a few people. Mainly those from Ichiraku Ramen, the hokage, one Umino Irkua and some of Naruto's classmates from the academy. Another week passed before Iruka, Naruto-sensei and almost father figure went to investigate the matter. He found no clues, the shoddy apartment was untouched, the garbage in the bin overflowing, the room's mess the same as the other times he had visited the blonde.

The scarred instructor had then started to ask around; first with his other students, some of whom also voiced their curiosity at the whiskered-face boy's absence, followed by the owners of Ichiraku ramen. After having no success, Iruka had brought this subject to the Hokage.

The sandaime had become worried that something had happened to Naruto. Weeks were spent looking for the blonde, only the most trusted associates were called to task; one of them being Hatake Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin had been the only one to find a clue. The splintered remains of a hastily constructed hut, shreds of Naruto's clothing, some dried blood and a cold trail.

Weeks turned into months and months into years. Soon the search had yielded no results and had to be closed. With a heavy heart, Uzumaki Naruto was pronounced dead. A small service was held in private. A smaller number of people came. The Sandaime, Ichiraku Teuchi, Ichiraku Ayame, Umino Iruka, but what surprised some of them was the appearance of Kakashi. Those that weren't, knew his reasons and his relation with the demon container. They had watched as an empty coffin was lowered into the earth, an unmarked grave inside the wood of Konoha.

Hours after the service ended, the attendees leaving; a few more went and paid their respects. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Each one surprised at some of the others for attending, but not openly saying anything but giving respected silence for the empty grave they stood before. Each one replaying memories in their mind of the lost comrade and friend.

The years went by and the village of Konoha held no change. There were a few exceptions, one of these was that the celebration on October tenth which signified the defeat of the nine-tailed fox demon was celebrated with more gusto after rumors spread that the jinchuuruki had disappeared or died.

In other areas, some shinobi had noticed a change in Kakashi. He had become more somber and his legendary tardiness streak had been grounded to a halt. Although people can still see the masked ninja with his beloved porn book; but everyone saw the seriousness that were held in his eyes now. Iruka also noticed a few differences with some of his students. It seems that there were a few who were affected by the loss of the blonde.

Finally, seven years had passed since the "death" of Naruto. Some thought it was twisted joke, that on the day the child had been given a service was the day the new graduates of academy were about to set forth into the world of shinobi.

While it was a sad day for Iruka, it was a happy one as well. It was a day that his students (some of them anyway) were going to be given a chance for becoming genin. After Naruto's service, Iruka had made sure to pound the lessons each child needed to survive physically and otherwise in the world of assassins. He made sure that each student knew how to treat serious wounds until a properly trained medic arrived; the basics were drilled to a point that they could do it in their sleep. He did not want to experience the loss of another student. Not in his class, as they were a part of him as any other limb.

Clearing his throat and settling the newly 'graduates' he started to his speech. "Congratulations on making this far. As you all know, you are now genin of Konohagakure no Saito. Now all of you will now be grouped into teams before being assigned a jounin instructor. However, seeing as we are short one graduate … there will be one team with only two members until a third member can be assigned on a later date."

"Hear that forehead-girl, looks like it will be Sasuke-kun and me all alone." Yamanaka Ino taunted her once best friend. "Dream on Ino-pig." Haruno Sakura hissed back. The two had simmered down in terms of rivalry. The real loss of someone they knew giving a slightly different perspective; the insults they threw at each other more along a term of affection (for the two in any case). The two continued to glare at each other while their soon-to-be-former instructor was grouping the teams.

"Team Seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke and…Haruno Sakura." Sakura gave a small grunt of victory. While Ino just glared at the pink haired girl. Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand just continued to stare at Iruka. Thoughts being occupied on other things.

"Team Eight will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinat." The inuzuka male smiled as he faced his new teammates. "Looks like will be teammates now eh?" Shino nodded, "Indeed" Hinata nodded as well, her eyes cast down at her lap deep in thought.

"Team Ten will consist of Akimich Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. You will now wait for your assigned instructor. Thank You and Good Luck." As Iruka left, Ino grumbled at her two teammates. Shikamaru just yawned before taking a nap at his table while Chouji continuously ate bags of chips he had brought.

The minutes trickled by, each team's assigned instructor had arrived and had left with their designated team. It was only after the departure of team ten, the second to the last team to leave, and their jounin sensei, one Sarutobi Asuma who had a penchant for smoking cigarettes, that team seven's instructor arrived

He was odd looking to the two, wearing a mask which covered the lower half of his face, his hitai-ate tilted to cover his left eye and gravity defying silver hair. "Meet me on the roof." The order was clear, the man was in no happy mood. He disappeared in the customary billow of smoke.

When the two members reached their destination, they were met with a stern instructor, his back facing them. "My name is Hatake Kakashi; and I will tell you this once and only once. Always look underneath the underneath; and you never _ever_ betray your comrades."

Turning around, the two saw the hard glint in Kakashi's one visible eye. "To do so will make you worse than trash in my eyes. Understood?" Sakura nodded while her teammate grunted out an understanding.

"Good, now, I will tell you this. You may have graduated from the academy, but you still aren't fully fledged genin yet. One more test is in order before you can truly walk among the ranks of the shinobi."

The mask wearing shinobi subtly inspected his charges. They seemed to be different from what he had read on the files he had been given, but that was to be expected. Not everything on paper is exactly true.

"We will meet on training area seven for your final test, at nine o' clock." The serious mood had disappeared as the silver haired man smiled. "Make sure you're at your best tomorrow." The mood suddenly shifted once again to it's previous state. "I promise you, that this test will determine the rest of your lives." He smiled through his mask once more at the two. "See you tomorrow then. Don't be late."

"You have something you wish to discuss?" It was surprise to the old shinobi to be visited by his successor's student without any prior notice. "I have half a mind to fail the team tomorrow." The statement was simple. It was a known fact that Kakashi had failed every team that had been assigned to him. "I will give them a better chance to pass, if you do a few requests."

A barter? It was unusual, but not without good reason. The third kept silent but signaled the ANBU guards to leave before allowing the younger male to continue. "Sasuke seems down right bent on revenge. He needs to know the entire truth or he'll be set down the path to destroy everything Itachi sacrificed for." It was hard request, a surprise as well, on Kakashi's knowledge of such matters, but by revealing this to the young survivor might be able to quell his lust for power and revenge; as well as other dark tidings that the old man had been feeling lately. He looked up at the jounin. "And the other request?"

"I want no interference if I train them from anyone. Any mission I chose will be given, it will be well within their capacity to accomplish." Tough requests, one that may cause considerable harm if things go awry. "Alright" The deal was set.

It was to be a harsh morning the next day for two of the members of Team Seven. Haruno Sakura had changed the day Naruto had left her life. She never paid any real attention to the boy; but the brutal reality of the world after the blonde's disappearance never left her.

The pink haired girl had become more serious. If she was to survive as a member of shinobi in Konoha, she had to become strong. She knew that she wasn't powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with anyone of her classmates. All she had was her precise skills in charka and her intelligence; the bare basics against those of her peers who had a bloodline or family techniques.

Using those basics, she had poured through many books. Learning the theories behind each technique she can get her hands on, going as far as sneaking in to review notes one of the great Sannin, Tsunade, had jotted done. A feat for someone who has hair which stuck out in the shadows of the night. It was long and tiresome, and the results would be tested tomorrow.

She also noticed that she wasn't alone in her endeavors of betterment, spotting some her now former classmates, once-in-a-while, diving into training, some even studying, with great drive. Life and Death had sunken into those who had attended Naruto's service.

The pink haired girl shook her head as she felt sleep pull her in preparation of tomorrow. Even in his absence, the blonde still had his mysterious ways of affecting those around him.

Looking at the full moon from inside his apartment, Uchiha Sasuke pondered on. The death of his clan at the hands of his brother had greatly affected him and the people he interacted with. He had lost his family; nobody could ever understand. Yet, there was a lingering though on a blonde five year old.

The majority of the population had always persecuted Naruto, the same as him, but it was more of anger and spite than pity and reverence he had received. While he had lost his parents, Nartuo had always been alone. They were more alike the more he thought on it. Now was not the time to be thinking of the past. Sasuke had a test to pass tomorrow. Shoving aside his musings to be returned to another time, the Uchiha survivor fell into sleep.

"Congratulations to all of you! You three are now officially genin of Konohagakure no Saito!" Team Eight had been able to pass their test. Their instructor, one Yuuhi Kurenai, a genjutsu mistress of some renown had asked the three to do a simple test on information gathering. The objective was simple, the deterrents weren't. While tasked to their objective, Kurenai had played the role of the opposition, trying to confuse her future students into failing. With a bit of teamwork, and luck, Team Eight had officially passed into becoming genin. Kiba and his partner cheered jubilantly while the other two members of the team shared the Inuzuka's joy in a more subtle manner.

Their moment was disturbed by nearby explosions. A large cloud of dirt could be seen through the treetops. "Looks like Kakashi is driving your former classmates hard." Kurenai said solemnly. She knew of the Hatake's penchant for failing the teams he had been given. Looking at her new students, she continued. "We better move along, whatever is happening to them we don't want to be a part of." The red-eyed jounin started making her way back to the village while her students followed silently, each one contemplating on the explosions earlier.

"Dammit Shikamaru! You could've warned me about that last trap!" The screech of Yamanaka Ino was very distinct to one Nara Shikamaru. Though the lazy boy had gotten used to it pretty quickly after their first meeting when they were younger. Team Ten, officially passing their Final Test were now resting while their instructor, Sarutobi Asuma, congratulated them.

"You survived right, without a scratch to boot. So what's the problem?" The young Nara didn't really care right now what the blonde kunoichi had to say. He was too tired after the test. Chouji just watched the spectacle with his instructor. "The POINT is that you …" Before the situation could escalate further, the nearby trees had turned into splinters as a huge boulder crashed through them. Team Ten looked at the large rock, then at the hole it had punched through line of dense of foliage.

Taking a quick puff from his lit cigarette before speaking "Looks like Kakashi is nearby testing his new team." Asuma said nonchalantly but one could feel the exasperation from the bearded jounin. "I hope they're okay though." Choiji said as he eyed the destruction that was caused. "If that's the team Sasuke-kun was assigned to then there's no question he'll pass. No thanks to fore-head girl of course." Ino muttered the last part, still silently fuming on the team assignments.

"In any case, let's get back to the village. I'll treat you to some well deserved food." Asuma said with a smile. Chouji cheered while Ino and Shikamaru followed the other two. The latter, murmuring his usual 'mendokuse' before being thwacked in the head by Ino.

Hours later, nine of the jounins assigned to team had reported. Everyone was wondering about Kakashi as each one reported their progress to their leader. Out of the nine jounins present, seven reported of failing, each one's different from the other. After hearing each of his shinobi's report on their task, the old hokage was about to dismiss them when the door to room slid open.

Everyone turned to eye the late comer. His current state surprised them all. Kakashi was missing his hitae-ate, his left eye closed. His clothes slighted singed and torn in some areas. The veteran seemed to be sporting several bruises in varying sizes. Standing in front of the rest, he reported.

"Team Seven has passed their final test." It was a simple report, but it raised a few eyebrows at the man's sudden change of passing a team. Nodding, Sarutobi dismissed his jounins. All except Kakashi left right away, who only said a few words before he himself left. "They have the potential to be great. Their path may be tough, but I see many things in their future."

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, college life and all, especially for a freshmen like me. I will try to make chapters longer to make up for the slow updates. Criticism welcome, flamers will be used to cook my food.**


End file.
